


Everything to Want

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Dom/sub, Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M, Mention of collar, Mention of dom drops, Mention of sub drops, Might as well be at the expense of Frederick, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Season 2 AU, Sometime after Chilton is framed, Sorry Not Sorry, They gotta live a happy life, haha oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Lee is neglected and rejected one too many times by other Doms and Subs. They hope by moving and looking for their childhood friend in Baltimore they can find happiness with their fellow Switch.





	Everything to Want

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming omg. The encouragement from Ship, Knight, Tay, and Em have been what kept this going. Thank you guys for helping me complete one of my proudest works.
> 
> I would also like to thank [my own personal Elias](https://twitter.com/coldrusty) and [my Sparkler](https://twitter.com/fastavass) for cheering me on.
> 
> Y'all are the real MVPs.

The collar was left sitting neatly on the bedside table when Lee rolled over. They stared at it and stared at it, feeling numb to their very core. Gray blue eyes couldn’t move from it. Moving into a sitting position, they looked at their lap before a few chuckles made it past their lips. Silence within the room became no more as they started laughing hysterically through sobs. Whether they Dommed or Subbed, no one stayed after being with them once. It really was no surprise. The numbing sensation always stayed and they always went through a Drop after. No aftercare for either them or their sub.

Methodically moving through their home, the enby made breakfast for themself. They were thinking about their next move and what they’d do. A change of scenery was definitely in order. Maybe getting out of Minneapolis would do some good. New people and possible new experiences. They’d miss the one Dom who actually took care of them when they were going through the clinical trial to help beat the cancer into remission. It worked and here they were still. They’d be very grateful to Cathy for a long time to come.

At what price was their continued existence though?

It was one of thousands of questions racing through their mind. What was so wrong with them that everyone disliked them so much for being who they were or what they represented? Was it the binder? Was it them being transgender? Did it have anything to do with them being on steriods to go through one change compared to many? Chest too big to handle or pretend? Not confident enough to actually go through with something that could be pleasurable for both of them?

That’s when they decided what to do and left the collar behind. They started packing while making a few calls for a new place to stay because like hell they’d stay at another hotel that would book the wrong room. Besides, they’d be staying for an unestimated amount of time where they didn’t even know when they’d leave. There was enough money in his account and saved up from the vineyards and his bar down in the south.

Packing wasn’t hard. Very little clothing, his fifty pairs or so of running shoes that he couldn’t bare to get rid of, some sets of sheets for the bed including the pillowcases, whatever was left of their wine, the few pieces of furniture they’d purchased, and their Buddhism idol along with offerings. A trailer from U-Haul had been easy enough to rent and fill. The enby even went as far as actually purchasing a truck after Cathy went with him to help out. It was nice to be helped and stood up for when the salesperson tried steering them in another direction after Lee told the person exactly what they wanted. Cathy may not have been their Dom anymore but she still treated them as her Sub and took care of them.

“Honestly, Lee, that woman was a shrewd. You should have let me talked to her longer.” Cathy linked her arm with theirs for comfort. She could sense how they felt even knowing they hated confrontation with strangers.

“I just wanted the truck and to get out of there. She was more than pushy and kept trying to make me choose something I didn’t want.” Lee huffed while leaning more on Cathy for support. “She can take that commission she could have made and shove it up her ass. I’m glad the other woman came over and helped.” They got a light swat on their backside for the language. They had forgotten one or two of the rules with Cathy while Domming for someone else not too long ago. “I’m sorry, Madam.”

“All is forgiven, sweetheart.” She tugged them towards their new vehicle in apprehension and giddiness. Her little cub was going to be out of her reach soon and it was a shame he’d be so far away. She knew she had to be happy for them though. They meant so much to her without them actually knowing exactly how much. She wanted to keep it that way lest they try to find some reason to stay for her. Cathy already told herself she would not put them in that position. She’d have the memory of the other positions she was able to put them in previously.

“Cathy, look at this thing. It’s just fantastic! See how big it is inside too? Oh my god. I love it.” The woman was knocked out of her thoughts by their voice. A hint of sadness could be heard in it before she realized his lip was wobbling. “This is so surreal.” They looked over to her with as big of a smile as they could manage. “I’m happy nonetheless.”

Cathy would remember the exact look in Lee’s eyes when they kissed her cheek softly with whispers of pure unadulterated affection.

After everything was ready to go about a week later, they started making their way to their new place of residence in Baltimore in the early morning. The trip wouldn’t be too horrendous. They promised Cathy that they’d call or text whenever he stopped somewhere to rest or filled up the tank. Hell, she even made them promise to invite her over when they’d gotten settled for a couple months. It was those little things she did that made them wish she could have kept him permanently. Not with her husband, kid, and especially them only being attracted to men.

One main reason for them to move halfway across the country was because they were needing a certain urge to be fulfilled. Properly being Dommed than the people who kept half assing it and all Lee wanted to do was crawl under a rock. They knew it was part of a Drop but they could do nothing because they didn’t care enough to. Most times it was excruciating to just ignore everything but there were times it felt relieving.

Baltimore seemed like the perfect place to find someone to help them. One person to help them get back to being themself and not this mopey kind of lifestyle they spiraled down towards; no thanks to most of their previous Dom and Sub partners. They knew exactly who they needed.

Besides they were missing their favorite Switch and the two had some catching up to do.

On their way through Minnesota they passed by a house that they’d seen only in passing when they were running most days. The past year and a half people had been coming and going out of the house, whether it be police or the FBI. Chills ran down their spine when they remembered first asking about it.

_Lee bought a newspaper on the way to the doctor’s office and flipped through it as they waited for their name to be called to be examined. They didn’t find anything interesting until they saw a small house and a family of three on a page with the headline reading ‘Fact or Fiction: Cannibals Are Still Among Us’._

_The article went on about the Hobbs family. How they lived their lives stereotypically while going through the normal motions of everyday. Lee was shocked about how close the family lived to them. Had they ever met them somewhere close by? On the street or in the store? They read on to find out about the missing girls who were eaten and whatever couldn’t be eaten was used in some form or another. No part could be wasted._

_The enby shuddered and had to put down the paper as their name was called. As soon as they could, they threw it away without getting any more details on what happened after the father was found out._

_“Terrible business that place. The man went mad and slit his wife’s throat. After her he went after his daughter. Barely slitting her throat as well if it was for the bullets put in him. Everyone knows he’d have continued if he wasn’t put down.” The clerk from the twenty-four hour convenience store explained a couple months later. “Once everyone found out, they all wanted to throw a celebration for finally getting rid of a monster. But another of the girls disappeared and was found murdered about two weeks later. There was no celebrating then.”_

_“Who killed her if the man was dead that killed the others?” Lee asked in complete curiosity since their stomach had settled after reading about it._

_They got a chuckle for that one and their items in some bags._

_“They say it was a copycat killer. They said that it was a man with an empathy disorder that got put away. But they released him on account of another killing happening to the judge of his trial and the bailiff. If I were you, kid, I’d stay away from Baltimore.”_

_As they walked out of the store that day, they wondered if Will knew anything about all that as he worked with the FBI. Maybe they’d call him and ask. The two hadn’t talked in awhile. Lee was starting to wonder if they’d been a terrible friend or if the two had just been busy trying to sort out their own lives. Lee with his cancer and Will with his job as a teacher._

_A mental note was made to talk to Will as soon as possible. The enby missed their best friend and they had so much to catch up on. About a lot of things. Especially about them finally getting away from their family who emotionally abused them each time they talked. Will would be proud. There was a spring in their step as they moved quickly through the crowd._

The enby shook himself out of those thoughts as they noticed the spray paint that used to say ‘CANNIBALS’ was thankfully gone from the garage as the home had also went through some other changes. Hopefully whoever moved in wouldn’t get a lot of hate or be sworn off from buying. With one more passing glance, Lee drove forward to start the first leg of their journey.

That was until they’d realized they’d gone the wrong way and had to turn back around to take I-90 out of Minnesota to Wisconsin.

The drive was excruciatingly dull and traffic was a nightmare after they had turned around, especially through Wisconsin and Illinois. Lee had a headache just from people honking their horns and yelling at one another while they sat side by side waiting for the lights to change or for people to pull out of places. The enby rarely used their horn unless someone didn’t see the light change or if someone was about to wreck into them. Now they had a truck though. It was more worrisome for someone to hit them now that they’ve got more force under the hood.

Illinois into Ohio wasn't _nearly_ as bad. They'd gotten through without much trouble and traffic was looking better as they made it through Pennsylvania. Lee made a pitstop in Pittsburgh, amazingly at the right time. Pridefest was going on. 

The enby was enjoying themself immensely. A zipline was down one road and Lee couldn’t help but go on it. After that, they’d seen a close group of friends holding what looked to be like chocolate covered cheesecake on a stick. Lee excitedly asked where they could get it and sped off once they told him, thanking them each with a kiss to their cheeks. They bought some necklaces while walking around some of the booths. Even going as far as kissing a few people and getting a piggyback ride from one trans man who started flirting with Lee. They only stayed for about two hours before leaving again, getting a few numbers from several people to stay in touch.

Once they got back into their car, the drive was peaceful through West Virginia as they were still on a high from the fest and people. By the time Lee had made it to Maryland though, the high had worn off and in its place was something more than exhaustion. After about another hour and a half he'd made it to his new home in one, unbroken, piece; truck and trailer both intact as well.

It may have been comfortable in the truck, but the enby knew they had to get into the home for a proper night's rest. Being on the road for a good seventeen hours was a bit much, not including the extra two hour stop for the fest. Locking the truck up was as easy as making sure the U-Haul was still locked too. The double checking of it made them feel more at ease as to make it harder for anyone to break either lock. The neighborhood was more of an upscale one, so there weren’t as many worries but Lee always took a precaution.

They didn’t bother to take a good look at the place as they unlocked the door and went straight to the bedroom to fall asleep, barely able to take their shoes off. They wondered what the new day would bring and hopefully they could find who they were looking for. Dreams were welcomed, bringing new hope to the enby’s life in Baltimore.

The next morning came, being with it a knock roughly around noon if Lee’s phone read correctly. The bed was entirely too comfortable to get out of and they didn't want to be bothered with anything in that moment. There was a temptation of just rubbing their face into the pillow and sleep for a while longer yet. Something dawned on them that they hadn't realized the previous night.

The bedroom had furnishings already. After darting out of the room, they'd found the whole house was the same way. All the rooms had furniture, it went as far as being aesthetically pleasing to look at. The observations were momentarily forgotten when another knock sounded at the front door. They nearly groaned as the neighbors didn’t have anything better to do than to greet a new person already. As they opened the door, they rubbed the back of their head while having an apology on their lips.

That was until seven dogs had almost bowled them over.

“Lee!” Then they were knocked over by a human.

Arms wrapped around him tightly as they lay on the floor surrounded by the dogs who were in the midst of sniffing everything. Hesitantly, they wrapped their arms around the other. Brown curls were all they could get a glimpse of before looking through the doorway to see a man smiling delicately at the one who Lee had in their arms. From the look on his face, he seemed indulgent and filled with adoration while gazing upon the two hugging on the floor.

“Hi.” They spoke awkwardly to the man.

“Hannibal Lecter. You must be Lee Fallon. I hope you don’t mind the items I left for you. I couldn’t bare the thought of a dear friend moving from such a place so far to coming here with barely nothing.” Hannibal must have seen the small trailer hitched to their truck.

“I really don’t, Dr. Lecter. I’m fairly confused as to why you did it in the first place.” Lee had to rewind the words the man had used. “Dear friend? I’m sorry, but have we met before? A bear like you I’m sure would have been memorable.”

The person on top of him snorted out a laugh. When they propped their chin on Lee’s chest with a pout that they were fighting trying to use to hide a smile. The glasses may be new and the hair grown out, but Lee knew that face and those eyes anywhere. Their own eyes widened and hugged the other more tightly.

“Will!”

“I’m offended, Lee. I’m your best friend and you can’t even tell who I am.” He snorted. “I want a divorce.”

“Oh shut up.”

Lee couldn’t help but grin widely. Tears were threatening to make an appearance with monumental effort on keeping them back. It wouldn’t do to cry even though it was completely reasonable. Their best friend Will Graham, was there in the flesh.

Will had been the one Lee wanted to find when coming to Baltimore. Seeing the man having a partner though changed their mind. They didn't want to ruin the relationship, especially as it seemed it was brand new. Almost out of the box if Lee was being honest. Will deserved more than what the enby wanted.

They had been inseparable when they were in school and it was odd to see him now. So lively, even though stormy eyes still look haunted. A hand was offered to help both Will and Lee off the floor. Lee gestured to their friend first as they got up themself. Will gave them a playful glare before turning to Hannibal.

“Thank you.” Will kissed his cheek.

“You're welcome.” The older man’s eye corners crinkled in delight.

Lee just about whimpered at them. The two men were so subtle and trying to keep everything so low key around the enby it was adorable. They wanted to tell Will not to mind them that he was allowed to kiss his partner. It could be just because they feel like it'd be inappropriate, which was incorrect but there was nothing Lee could do.

“So did you two come all this way to help me unpack?” Lee grinned widely at them. “Find my special items and you can do whatever you want.”

“With you or with the items?” Hannibal cocked his head to the side with a minute flicker of his mouth.

Lee’s mouth suddenly went dry. Flirting had been a big part of their life for a number of years now. Since before they were ever diagnosed with cancer. To have someone like Hannibal flirting back was more than better. Gray blue eyes caught Will with a smirk turning to go back outside to get some boxes from Lee’s moving trailer. That didn't help figure out what was going on between Will and Hannibal. From a look the two shared when Will came back though, it seemed the idea wasn't a bad one.

“Coffee?” Lee asked before walking into the kitchen without waiting for an answer from either one of their guests and without answering Hannibal.

Finally when Lee found out how to use the coffee maker, they brought out mugs for Will and Hannibal. They barely had time to catch themself from dropping the mugs at the sight they saw.

Hannibal’s shirt was open as well as Will’s. The first couple buttons for both shirts were undone as the two worked together to remove the few things Lee brought with them. Lee spotted the hair on Hannibal's chest and his their drool behind one of the mugs.

“Why do you have so many shoes?” Will held a pair as he turned to meet eyes with his friend.

“I run marathons. Before and during my cancer. Haven't had the time to run another one yet but I'll be looking around for one. I'll also have to get back into training.” Lee contemplated until they remembered they needed to call Cathy and let her know they made it safely to Baltimore.

“Everything all right?” Hannibal asked as he took the mugs of coffee off of Lee. He passed one to Will after the man placed the pair of running shoes by the door and wiped the surprised look off his face.

“Hm?” Lee met maroon eyes and they couldn't help but be pinned in place by them until they were able to look away and saw Will’s face. “Ah. You didn't know about the cancer.”

“No. I didn't.” Will seemed more upset with himself than with Lee not telling him.

“If it makes you feel any better, it happened after we lost touch.” The enby touched Will’s arm lightly. “Believe me when I say it's not your fault.”

Will hummed in contemplation.

Hannibal gave Lee another once over with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh and also I have to call one of my friends back in Minnesota. I need to let her know I made it here okay.” Their phone buzzed right on time. The enby looked and chuckled. “Speaking of which, she just messaged me. If you both will excuse me?”

“If you must.” Will replied with a small smile.

“Ha, funny. You haven't lost your wit.”

“And you haven't lost your ass.”

Lee darted for cover in the kitchen after the comment, a rosy color dusting their cheeks in a blooming blush. Triumphant laughter followed them as they made a call to Cathy.

“Hey, I made it.”

 _“Lee Connor Fallon! I swear if you ever do that to me again, I will personally have you back here so fast you're fucking head will spin!”_ Lee cringed away from the phone. Swearing was usually one major tell that Cathy was upset. Not calling for over twenty-four hours had done that. The enby was afraid to put the phone on speaker as they wanted to leave it on the counter. _“Lee, honey. I'm sorry.”_

“It's really my fault. I stopped in Pennsylvania for a Pride Fest that was going on. I should have called while I was there. Then when I got to Baltimore I fell straight to sleep when i got in the house. This morning I have a childhood friend over and his partner.” A couple deep breaths were taken. “I should be the one apologizing to you for making you worry.” Lee bit his lip in worry. Did they mess up with Cathy already? When she was one of the best things to happen in their life? 

_“I didn't mean to yell. I got worried about you. More than. When you didn't call I panicked. Even Paul started getting worried.”_

“Hm, good old Paul.” Lee sighed as they took a swig of their coffee. 

_“Lee Fallon, are you fantasizing about my husband?”_

“He is such a lovely thought.” 

_“I miss you already.”_

The enby snorted into their mug as they took another sip. Talking with Cathy always lightened their mood, even after she was cross with them. She got angry when she was worried. Lee was her first Sub in a long time. They thought she saw them almost as her second love behind Paul. 

_“So this friend. Is he the one you were looking for?”_

“Yup. It’s funny because he found me. His partner was the one who sold me the house.” Lee snuck a peek at Hannibal and Will sorting their things out. All the shoes had been placed with Will shaking his head and saying something to Hannibal. The older man unpacked the Buddha statue carefully. He seemed to admire it before putting it on the coffee table to be moved later. 

_“I'm so sorry.”_

“It happens.” They shrugged as they finished off their coffee before waiting for a refill. “Though, the two of them have started flirting with me. Not sure how to take that.” 

_“Lee.”_ Said person hummed. _“I'm going to hang up now so you can get your men. I love you, Lee. Be safe. Call me tomorrow.”_ At the click Lee saw Cathy was good on her word and hung on him. She wanted their to claim Will and Hannibal? That was about as laughable as their love life. 

A hand tilted their face up before they realized they were still looking at their phone and his eyes met Hannibal’s own. Behind him Will sat at the bar with a gleam in his eye as he set the white leather hand cuffs on the bar. Lee swallowed what they thought was loudly. Hannibal released their face as he joined Will and set the matching white leather ankle cuffs next to the other cuffs. 

“Will you allow us to have you for a day at the least? Let us take care of you?” Will asked calmly. His voice was soothing and not at all pressuring Lee into anything they would feel uncomfortable with. 

“I told you, didn't I? If you found them, you could do whatever you wanted.” 

“You don't have to hide it from us, Lee. We have an idea of what you went through with others.” Will got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of Lee. His stormy eyes seemed haunted like before, yes, but Lee could now make out why. It was because of what Will had seen and his empathy was giving him too much information all the time. Callused hands held Lee’s face. “Please let us take care of you from now on.” 

Lee could only nod as he started tearing up. These two men were a dream come true for them. Will had been their best friend from day one of high school. Hannibal they could trust because Will was with him. The two Lee could accept into their life. They could have a go at their lifestyle choice once more. They finally gave into Will and leaned their forehead into the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Shall we?” 

Lee breathed deeply before pulling away from Will with a shaky smile. They held out their wrists for Hannibal. He took the right one first and laid a kiss on the inside before putting one of the leather cuffs on. The same was done for the left wrist. The enby felt lightened as he observed the cuffs on their wrists once more since Cathy. 

“How do they feel? Too tight? You're free to speak at any time.” Will held Lee’s hands in his own to inspect the cuffs. 

“They feel great honestly.” They watched Hannibal and Will interact wordlessly with one another. “Are there any rules or requirements?” 

“Follow everything we say to the best of your ability. As long as we are your Doms, we will take care of you as long as you listen. When we are all out in public together, the same rules apply. Pleasure and discipline will be given accordingly.” Hannibal stated as he ran his fingers down Lee’s arm slowly until it met the cuff. “Your collar shall be earned through devotion and hard work. We request that if you need time to yourself for any reason, please tell us and we shall help you in any way.” 

“Your needs are just as important to us as our needs are important to you.” Will iterated with a clear voice and articulated finely. 

Lee whimpered quietly. This had to be two of the kindest Doms they've had. They looked away to wipe his eyes but they were stopped as their face was caught. Hannibal passed Will a handkerchief before he wiped Lee’s eyes gently. 

“Never be afraid to show emotions in front of us. We will take care of you.” Hannibal stated factly. 

“Both of us.” Will replied. 

“Can we go to bed? Can you two just hold me for a while?” 

“We would be delighted.” 

They made their way upstairs until Hannibal sat Lee down on the bed to take their shoes and socks off. Will gently took the leather cuffs off to help Lee out of his long sleeved shirt to give them a clean one before they took off their binder and changed into the shirt. The younger man pinned his partner with a look to not ask about the binder Lee took off at that time. Hannibal asked Will to help balance Lee as he took their pants off and put a fresh pair on. 

Once Lee was taken care of, they were left on the bed for only a moment and told not to get up. They rubbed their arms in the chilly room before Will came out in a T-shirt and boxers. Hannibal followed not far behind in a red sweater and flannel pants combo. 

They all knew it was still light outside but neither man cared as their Sub had asked them for this. In this kind of situation, they knew Lee had to be overly tired and exceedingly drained from the event. A nap was in order for them and if Will and Hannibal fell asleep too, that just meant they could cuddle Lee freely. They could do that anyway but this way Lee would feel more comforted that they were protected by their two new Doms in sleep as well as in wakefulness. 

Sleep found Lee easily and Will watched them for a while. 

“They were rejected and neglected. Went through one too many drops and ended up in the hospital almost a dozen times because of it. There were a few who truly cared but had too many other obligations for more than a few months. The friend they were talking about was one of those people.” Will ran a hand over Lee’s face softly, barely touching a cheek. “The cancer didn't help.” 

“They said Minnesota. You know there could be a possibility of them knowing about the Shrike and your involvement?” Hannibal reminded him. 

“Yes. If they do, then there are explanations to be given. That information should be known by them.” 

Hannibal decided then and there he would keep Will and Lee. Even if he had to burn the whole of the FBI down for them. They were worth it. 

Will would do the same for Lee and Hannibal. Now that Lee was back in his life, his plan changed. Hannibal and him would pin everything on Chilton. If Lee could be trusted, eventually they would know who Hannibal and Will were and what they were both capable of. For now, rest was needed. 

“Sleep. We shall meet in our memory palace.” The two men did just that. In time, room for Lee would be made once they were taught how to build their own memory palace. When that day came, the day they would know everything and accept their Doms fully, was a day both Hannibal and Will would wait a thousand lifetimes for. Maybe even forever. That was a long wait, but in the end it would be worth it for the Sub they found in Lee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
